


Behind the Screen

by its_me_smol_steve



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mild Explicit Language, Star Wars References, Twitter, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: I can't title but basically, this is written for the prompt, "Peter makes an incorrect Avengers quotes Twitter account, except everything he posts is things they actually said, and only Tony knows and has fun watching the other Avengers run around like chickens with their heads cut off."





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's Sophia Wirtz from Pinterest. Pufalup was kind enough to post some of my works on their account before I was able to make my own. As you can see, this is my first work I'm posting!! Anyways, kudos are my very best friends, and I would love any comments AS LONG AS they're worded nicely. Thanks!!!
> 
> Also, I think it's worth noting I don't have a Twitter, so I could be completely off on how all of this works. Again, nice comments, please!!!

"On March 19th, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'Steve: Fuck the government. I'm gonna go live in a cave for the next hundred years.'"

"What the hell," Steve whispered, then again, louder, and threw his phone to Bucky. "What the hell. I actually said that."

"Dork," Bucky responded with a smile, tossing his phone back. "It's on my phone too." He picks up the phone in question and checks his notifications. "Huh. Wouldja look at that."

"What the hell," came again, and he laughed.

"You're a broken record, Rogers, quit before someone throws you out."

* * *

On March 20th, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'In honor of Bucky's birthday: You're a broken record, Rogers, quit before someone throws you out.'"

"What the hell," Bucky said, shoving his phone under Steve's nose. "What the hell?"

"Who's the broken record now?" Steve chuckled. "I bet Clint twenty bucks I'd find the person who owns the account before he does, and we both know he's gonna get Nat to join, so whaddya say? Wanna split it 50/50 and be ten bucks richer?"

"You know I'd do it without the money. Yeah, I'm in." He shifted on the couch to face Steve. "What do we know about them? Gender? Age? Reason?"

"None of the above," Steve admitted. "We've got no leads, but I'm assuming it was someone who works in the Tower, probably who has access to the security footage, specifically the audio. The tweet they have for me, I was with Tony and Peter in the lab when I said that. And you said that up here. We were alone."

"Right," Bucky nodded. "So how're we gonna do this, though? I'm assuming we can't just pick 'em up one by one and interrogate them."

"No, Clint and I specifically agreed no asking questions that could get them to run off. If we ask the wrong person and they overhear, we run the risk of them turning tail on the whole thing."

"Okay, so what, then? Stalk the security office?"

Steve grinned. "Remember before you came back, how you bugged my apartment?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Got any more of those bugs?"

Bucky's grin grew as he figured out what Steve was getting at. "I just might."

* * *

"On March 21st, @Incorrect-Avengers-Quotes tweeted, 'Natasha: It was like a real-life Coraline. Except without the nice mother that turned out to be creepy. And no button eyes, either.'"

"Ooh, they got Tasha!" Clint crowed, waving his phone in the air. "They're finna die now!"

"Phone down before it falls down," she remarked calmly. "And don't talk when your mouth is full."

"It wasn't!" He tried to say, and she raised a brow at him. He grumbled and took another bite.

She nodded in satisfaction and took her own phone out of her pocket. "Coraline," she mumbled. "Mother, button eyes." She bit her lip and looked up. "Out of context, it's fine. In context, it's actually pretty revealing about the Red Room." She looked at her phone again and sighed. "If they post anything more revealing, we could end up with a huge media spill on our hands."

"Which is why we need to find the owner of the account," Steve nodded. "When did you say that? How fast are they working?"

"By the looks of it, it's a new one every day. I said that yesterday, talking to Phil in the hallway."

"I propose an alliance," Bucky said. "No more bets, we're all on the same team anyways. Let's all work together to find whoever it is."

"Deal," Natasha said immediately, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

"On March 22nd, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'Clint: I love coffee more than life. And pizza. Ooh, coffee pizza...  
Literally everyone else: NO'"

Clint sighed. "I don't know why you guys won't let me try it. I bet it'd be good."

"That's what your early twenties are for," Peter laughed. "Your college years. Your entire life is coffee, pizza, and ramen then."

"No, you can't try it because you're a dumbass who thinks it would actually taste good," Natasha responded as she walked into the kitchen, throwing Clint a look and hugging Peter as she passed. "Ooh, I see a bagel sandwich. What's inside?"

"Crunchy peanut butter and jelly." He laughed at her expression, "It's good, Nat!"

"It's not, on so many levels," she answered with a shake of her head, then relented at his expression. "Fine, c'mere. Gimme a bite." She pulled her hair back with a hand and leaned forward to take a bite from the proffered bagel. She narrowed her eyes at him as she chewed, then sighed. "Fine." She stepped back, "Valid bagel."

He chuckled at her. "Thanks, Nat."

She winked at him as she stepped away to make a cup of coffee. On her way back, she used a shoulder nudge to cover her whisper. "So, are you gonna tweet that, you think? I happen to think valid bagel would make a very funny tweet."

Peter choked on his bite and whirled around to see her walking away, smirking at him. He jumped off his chair and ran after her after he stopped asphyxiating. "Wait, Nat!" He called, almost colliding with the wall. "How?"

"Please," she scoffed. "Like you're really surprised. You think I, of all people, wouldn't figure it out? I'm just pretending not to know because I find it hilarious to watch them fall all over each other trying to find the owner of the account."

Peter grinned. "They're gonna murder you when they find out."

She grinned back, venomous as the arachnid she was named after. "They're welcome to try." She laughed, then, and her smile dimmed until it was real. "You should maybe tell Tony, though. He has the tech to figure it out within an hour, if he hasn't already."

"I was going to today," he admitted. "I was hoping to get in a couple more quotes before I do. I have a list of quotes to post, since I'm only posting once a day."

* * *

"On March 23rd, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'Tony: I swear, next time that kid uses my lab, if I end up sitting in web fluid again, I'm gonna switch out our chairs. See how he likes being stuck."

"Speaking of which," Peter began sheepishly after showing Tony the Twitter account. "Sorry about that... In my defense though, it does dissolve in a couple hours, and it works to get you out of a meeting."

Tony scoffed, "Not when Pepper's response is 'You're Tony Stark, I'm sure you can find a way out of the chair.'"

Peter snickered. "Could I use that as one of the quotes?"

Tony shrugged, "I'd be fine with it, but technically it's Pepper's decision, isn't it?"

Peter's face fell. "You mean I have to tell her?"

"It's better coming from you, kid, trust me on this."

* * *

"On March 24th, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'Pepper: You're Tony Stark, I'm sure you can find a way out of the chair.'"

"I wonder if Pepper, knows," Tony remarked that morning in the living room, glancing at Peter meaningfully. Peter thanked God and all the angels that's all Tony said. He gives the billionaire a carefully measured nod, and Tony smiled.

"I know," Clint responded, laying on the couch and trying to balance his phone above his head with one finger. "Ow, fuck!" He sat up, holding his nose. "She'b kill bem," he continued, somewhat muffled as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

Tony laughed at him and turned back to his own phone. "Let's hope the mysterious Twitter user doesn't find out about this," he said, and Peter snorted.

Clint just shrugged. "I've had worse happen. Bring it on, Twitter."

* * *

"On March 25th, @Incorrect-Avenger-Quotes tweeted, 'Clint: I've had worse happen. Bring it on, Twitter.'"

"Hell yeah!" Clint said when he received the notification. "Take that, I'm on there twice now!"

"That's a good thing?" Bucky asked humorously. "You do realize that means someone's pretty much always watching you, right?"

"Eh," the archer shrugged. "Again, I've had worse happen."

"That's also not a good thing," Bucky pointed out, and Clint shrugged. "Alright then. Got any idea who it could be?"

Clint sighed, "I've been watching security from the vents. They're all carefully vetted. They're dedicated and nothing else. Audio isn't even on most of the time."

Bucky hummed in thought. "Then what if we've been looking in the wrong places?"

"What do you mean?" Clint asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I mean, what if it's not security? Think about it." He swung his legs off the arm of the chair he was laying across and sat up. "We've been looking at security and it's not them. There's no malicious intent; they would've revealed it by now if there was. So what if it's one of us?"

"I mean... I guess that makes sense, yeah, but who could it be?"

"Well, we know it can't be anyone who's already been tweeted about except maybe Tony. So our suspects are Tony, Peter, and Bruce, right? I'd say Sam and Maria, but Sam's in DC, and Maria's back at SHIELD."

"Okay," Clint agreed. "So who is it, then?"

Bucky shrugged. "That's the question, isn't it? I say we split up. One of us tails Tony, the other tails Peter, and we get Steve or Nat to tail Bruce."

"I'll tail Tony. The kid likes you better anyways. I'll call Nat and tell her to get on Bruce."

Bucky nodded, "Deal. Let's split up." He grinned as he walked off in search of the spider-kid.

"Peter?" He asked, cautiously walking into the lab. "You in here?"

"Back here!" Came the answer, and a foot popped up from behind a desk.

Bucky couldn't help the laugh. "What're you doing?"

"I'm texting, 's why I couldn't use my hand. I'm having a very important discussion with Ned about the Star Destroyer. Not the Lego one we have, the one in the actual movie. Movies? I don't know. It's more his thing than mine."

"Okay," Bucky said slowly, laying down next to Peter on the rug. "Do you have much homework?"

"I've got none. Today was a bunch of exams, and the one class I did have homework in, I was able to finish on the ride here."

"Nice," Bucky said, impressed. "So what's your plan for the rest of today?"

Peter hummed, then switched his phone off, dropped it on his chest, and shrugged as much as he could while he was laying on the ground. "I've got no idea. Why?"

"I'm just curious." Bucky flipped his own phone around in his hands. "Hey, have you seen that new Twitter account? The incorrect Avengers quotes, except they're all things we've actually said?"

"I've heard of it," Peter said cautiously. "Tony showed me."

Bucky rolled over and looked at the kid. "You're a liar, Parker, I heard your heart speed up. It's you, isn't it?"

"It's not!" Peter insisted, but Bucky shook his head.

"Your heart rate says otherwise."

"Dammit," Peter mumbled. "Fine, yes, it's me. Nat and Tony both know, and now you do. Don't tell anyone?"

"Don't worry, kid," Bucky chuckled, and rolled over onto his back again. "Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
